Gems
See Upgrading Gems for more information on how to upgrade gems, and Empowered Gem for more details on Empowered Gems. |-| Gem lvl 2*= *Model is unused in-game |-| Gem lvl 3*= *Model is unused in-game |-| Gem lvl 4*= *Model is unused in-game |-| Empowered Gem = |type = Equipment |type2 = Gem |id = equipment_gem_small equipment_gem_large}} Gems are a type of equipable gear that come in various colors and set stats that help empower player's classes. This system was first introduced in the Mantle of Power Head Start Patch. There are 2 different types of Gems (Normal and Empowered) and 3 elemental variants (Water, Air, and Fire). Normal Gems can be found in Elemental Worlds (and sometimes in Prime Worlds). Empowered Gems can only be obtained in Empowered Gem Boxes, which are purchasable in the Shadowy Market using Lunar Souls, or from contests in which they are a prize for getting to a certain place. Each element can be found in their respective worlds while Empowered Gems are randomly chosen from boxes. Gems can also modify player's class abilities by equipping a Class Gem. Class Gems can only be obtained from Class Gem Keys. Once players have a class key gem, they have to take it to the shadow elemental world, the Shores of the Everdark. Players must survive an entire wave of shadow invaders at the Shadow Coliseum in order for a chest to spawn where players can use the key to drop a class gem that corresponds to the class they currently have. Players can equip gems in the Character Sheet under the Gems Tab. From there players can socket and upgrade gems (using materials like Gem Dust, flux, and Gem Boosters. Slots to equip gems are locked if players are low leveled and must gain experience to obtain new slots. :The First Normal Water Gem slot is unlocked at level 10. :The First Normal Air Gem slot is unlocked at level 13. :The First Normal Fire Gem slot is unlocked at level 17. :The Empowered Water Gem slot is unlocked at level 12. :The Empowered Air Gem slot is unlocked at level 15. :The Empowered Fire Gem slot is unlocked at level 20. :The Second Normal Water Gem slot is unlocked at level 23. :The Second Normal Air Gem slot is unlocked at level 26. :The Second Normal Fire Gem slot is unlocked at level 30 (Max Level). Normal gems can only be placed in normal gem slots, while empowered slots are reserved for empowered gems. Gems are fragile and may crack when leveling up, so having plenty of boosters can help prevent gems from cracking. If Gems do happen to crack, players can still use the gems but will be unable to be upgraded until players use a Re-Gemerator in order to fix the broken gem (which can be bought from the Store using 500 Cubits). You also can socket and unsocket gems, unsocketing a gem will cost Re-Gemerators, the amount depending on the gem type (Normal, Empowered, Class Gem; one Re-Gemerator for lesser gems and two for empowered/class gems.) Placing a gem over a gem in a gem slot destroys the gem socketed before it, immediately socketing the gem; if criteria is met (Ex. Empowered gem for empowered slot, etc.)* *If a gem has the same ability as another gem, they can't be both socketed on the same character at the same time Категория:Предметы Категория:Gems